Supernatural Disaster
Summary: After putting up with so much abuse for so many years, Takumi...loses it. (We open up on Seliph and Takumi, walking down a stone pathway to a house on a hill. Seliph is excitedly talking.) Seliph Sívrit: It's so awesome how your brother invited us to stay for a couple of weeks! Takumi Kaze: Yes...awesome. Seliph Sívrit: I mean, I'd love to have even one brother or sister! And then there's you! You have four! You can be both a little brother and a big brother at the same time! Takumi Kaze: It's not nearly as cool as it sounds. Seliph Sívrit: And Mottomo lives on a hill! How cool is that! Takumi Kaze: Seliph, it's a hill. Plenty of people have houses on hills. Seliph Sívrit: But hills in Japan are amazing! Wow, you live in a wonderful place. I sure hope nothing bad ever happens to it. (They reach the house. Seliph eagerly knocks on the door, and Mottomo opens it.) Mottomo Kaze: Kon-'' '''Seliph Sívrit:' HI, TIK-TAK'S BIG BROTHER! (Mottomo yells in surprise. He then glares at Seliph.) Mottomo Kaze: Who exactly are you? Seliph Sívrit: I'm Seliph! Tik-Tak's BFFA - not that he'd admit it - and I've come to accompany him to his family's house! Mottomo Kaze: ...hmph. Come in. There's dinner. (They both enter the house and take a seat at the table. Baniti, Reijī, and Ichiban are there. Ichiban's hair is in a bun, and she looks far more solemn than when we last saw her.) Seliph Sívrit: Hi, Tik-Tak's older sister, younger brother, and younger sister! Baniti Kaze: ...who is this? Takumi Kaze: He's Seliph. My friend. I've decided to bring him along. Reijī Kaze: Oh, so you're finally getting some? (Takumi turns beet red.) Takumi Kaze: WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, BAKA! (Seliph is fiddling with the chopsticks.) Seliph Sívrit: Nyah...how do you work these...rah... (Mottomo enters the room.) Mottomo Kaze: I see your...friend...is making himself quite at home. Baniti Kaze: They share their levels of intelligence. Takumi Kaze: I can assure you, Seliph can be smart when he wants to. Reijī Kaze: Hasn't really been showin' that, ha! Takumi Kaze: *thinking* You have no place to judge him. Baniti Kaze: Ah, Ichiban, don't you have some news? Ichiban Kaze: Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm getting married. Mottomo Kaze: *smiles* Really? To who? Ichiban Kaze: Fujioka Takamuku. We meet three months ago, and he found the whole "graceful priestess" thing charming. So...I suppose those lessons on being a proper lady really did pay off. Baniti Kaze: Indeed they did. Reijī Kaze: Woo! My little sis's gettin' married! Celebration time! Mottomo Kaze: Not now, Reijī. It's undignified. Hm. That reminds me...Father recently sent me the bag of winds. Baniti Kaze: What? Reijī Kaze: No freakin' way! Ichiban Kaze: He must really trust you... Takumi Kaze: ...why? Mottomo Kaze: He explained that, even though the destiny system has been supposedly abolished, someone must become the next Fuujin. So he gave me the bag, in preparation. And to make sure no one unworthy lays hands on it. (The siblings all look at Takumi. He scowls and stands up.) Takumi Kaze: How come I'm the unworthy one? I'm one of the smarter ones in this family, I like to think I'm stronger than I look, and- Baniti Kaze: And you have no powers. Even Ichiban has shown better wind powers when she was a baby than you have in your entire life. Takumi Kaze: So?! Power isn't everything! Mottomo Kaze: Power isn't. To a wind god? Wind power is everything. Reijī Kaze: TBH, I'm pretty sure Grimm made a mistake when he picked you for that high school. Baniti Kaze: Reijī is right, it's the only explanation for how you got in, and none of us did. Takumi Kaze: Do you people always-?! (Suddenly, the table flips over, dumping all its contents onto the people sitting on the right end. Seliph sits in his chair, bewildered.) Seliph Sívrit: ...oops? Ichiban Kaze: *wipes ramen off her dress* ...I want to go to bed now. Baniti Kaze: Me too...and take a shower... Mottomo Kaze: Ugh. Dinner is off tonight. (All four leave the room, but Mottomo lingers a little at the door to glare at Takumi.) Mottomo Kaze: Clean that up. (He slams the door behind him, leaving Seliph and Takumi alone in the room.) Seliph Sívrit: ...your family is not nice. (Takumi quietly walks to the mess. He gets on his knees beside it and picks up a piece of a plate.) Seliph Sívrit: Hey! I'll help you! (He gets on his knees opposite Takumi.) Seliph Sívrit: Okay, so first we need some of this pla- (Takumi's head snaps up, eyes flashing.) Takumi Kaze: NO! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TRY! ALL YOU EVER DO IS MAKE THINGS '''WORSE!' '(There's a long silence. Takumi's hands fly to his mouth, and Seliph looks genuinely hurt.)' '''Takumi Kaze:' S-Seliph...I didn't- Seliph Sívrit: No. I get it. You don't want or need my help... I'll be going to bed. Night, Tik-Tak. (He gets up and quietly leaves the room. Takumi is alone.) Takumi Kaze: D-damn it...that's it. (He gets up.) Takumi Kaze: I can't do this anymore. (Cut to him heading to the basement, where he finds the bag of winds. He takes it and heads deep into the woods. He stares at it, tears trickling down his cheeks.) Takumi Kaze: I-if I must suffer... (His eyes turn angry.) Takumi Kaze: All of these mortals will suffer with me. (He tears open the bag, a smirk coming to his face. Wind rushes out into the largest tornado ever. Takumi's eyes glow green, and he laughs maniacally as the tornado surrounds him. Seliph walks out to find Takumi.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Hey, Tik-Tak, I was wondering- HOLY COW! '(Seliph quickly runs back into the house and calls up Aira and Shaolin.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Aira, Sun...I need help down here. '(Two portals open and Aira zooms in on her motorcycle and Sun walks in calmly. They both see Takumi in the tornado.) Shaolin Sun: 'If it goes on like this, in 48 hours this land and its people will cease to exist. '''Aira de Kan: '''What did you do?! '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I'll explain later, we have to stop this! '''Shaolin Sun: '''I think there is something in the monastery's treasury that can help us. I'll be right back, Aira, I need you to redirect the tornado. '''Aira de Kan: '''Got it! '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Yay! Go gu- '''Aira de Kan: '''And you're coming with me. You ticked him off, now you have to fix it! '(Puts him on her motorcycle along with a crash helmet while Shaolin returns to the monastery. They drive to a cliff.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Uh, we're gonna fall off the cliff! '''Aira de Kan: '''Who says we're gonna fall? '(They drive off the cliff and Aira flicks a switch on the handles, Seliph was about to start screaming when he realizes that they're flying.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Oh, we're not dead! '''Aira de Kan: '''let's just say I got this baby a few upgrades, come on! '(They fly the hover motorcycle close to the storm, Aira stands up on the handles and uses her glyphs to redirect the tornado, Takumi notices this and flings a gust of wind at her, attempting to knock her off but she holds on and tries to redirect it.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Not working! '''Aira de Kan: '''Then I think we'll have to strike him from the inside! Don't die! '''Seliph Sívrit: '''What? '(Aira flicks another switch and Seliph gets ejected from his seat and flung into the tornado, he bumps into Takumi, causing him to lose concentration and this allows Aira to successfully redirect the tornado from Japan and to the ocean.) Takumi Kaze: 'YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! '(He punches Seliph but he airswims back to him.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Tik-Tak! Listen to me! THIS ISN'T YOU! '''Takumi Kaze: '''WHY WOULD YOU CARE! YOU'RE SO STUPID THAT YOU EVEN FORGET WHERE YOU LIVE! YOU CAUSE PROBLEMS THAT ALWAYS EFFECT OTHERS AND YOU'RE A NUISANCE! '''Seliph Sívrit: '''BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND! '''Takumi Kaze: '''SHUT UP! '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I CARE ABOUT YOU! IF THOSE GUYS TREAT YOU LIKE DIRT, SO WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT ME AND EVERYONE ELSE! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU! REMEMBER WHAT BLAKE SAID! THE PAST SHOULDN'T SHAPE YOUR OUTLOOK! JUST SNAP OUT OF IT! '(Angrily slaps Takumi across the face.) Takumi Kaze: 'Se-Seliph? '''Seliph Sívrit: '''We care about you! They don't but we do! '''Aira de Kan: '''Okay! We're far out! Sun, now! '(Shaolin runs in through a portal and jumps onto the hover motorcycle, he opens a magic gourd and it sucks in the tornado. Takumi and Seliph soon realize that the tornado is gone and they both start falling back to earth, luckily they both land on the motorcycle.) Takumi Kaze: 'I'm, I'm sorry. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''It's alright Tik-Tak. We're here. '(The camera cuts to the Kaze house. Takumi had explained what had happened to his siblings. Mottomo growls angrily and backhands him.) Mottomo Kaze: 'You really are unworthy, Takumi. You're a disappointment since birth and you're a disappointment now. '(This is when Shaolin finally snaps.) Shaolin Sun: '''ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT WITH YOU GUYS! '''Baniti Kaze: Excuse me? Shaolin Sun: 'YOU GUYS ARE JERKS! THERE I SAID IT! YOU SAY HE'S A DISAPPOINTMENT CUZ HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS DAD'S POWERS?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY DAD! BUT I KNOW HE DOESN'T MAKE OTHERS TREAT HIS KID LIKE DIRT EVEN IF THEY'RE DIFFERENT! '''Ichiban Kaze: '''Zip it you ape! I- '''Shaolin Sun: '''NO! YOU GUYS ZIP IT! '''Aira de Kan: '''Sun's right. You guys are a bunch of dirtbags. I have a son, granted he's adopted but, but I don't belittle him or make him feel like dirt just because he's different! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?! '''Reiji Kaze: '''Why should we- '''Aira de Kan: '''YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE DIFFERENT! ALWAYS BASKING AND BELITTLING OTHERS! I WAS TREATED WORSE THAN HIM BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE WINGS! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE FORCED TO ACCEPT SACRIFICES FROM THE INNOCENT, BEATEN TILL YOU BLED, DRAINED OF YOUR BLOOD AND BEATEN BECAUSE YOU'RE DIFFERENT?! '''Mottomo Kaze: '''I..I- '''Seliph Sívrit: '''What we're saying is, YOU GUYS SUCK! And you know what, he doesn't need you guys! The people who've hurt and scarred him for life! He needs those who care about him. And you guys definitely aren't them. So stay here and be big jerk faces for all we care, we're outta here. '(Aira and Shaolin go back to their respective homes through the portals, Seliph opens his and looks at Takumi who is shocked at what his friends did. Seliph smiles and extends his hand to him.) Seliph Sívrit: 'You can come with me. '''Ichiban Kaze: '''Oh please, he would never- '(Takumi runs into the temple and grabs all his stuff and runs to the portal.) Takumi Kaze: 'Seliph wait! I'm going with you, you guys are right, I am unworthy. Because I'm already leagues above you guys. I have those who care for me, who pick me up when I'm down. I think that is something worthier than just a bag of winds. Bye. '(He turns and leaves with Seliph through the portal.) (They arrive in a small apartment.) Seliph Sívrit: So, um...if you want, you can have the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch. Takumi Kaze: 'No, it's fine. Thanks for helping out, Seliph. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Hey, friends help each other, am I right. Hey wanna go shoot some pool or something? '''Takumi Kaze: '''Yeah, that'd be great. '(Seliph smiles and walks out of the room to go change. Takumi walks out to the apartment's balcony and exhales. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes